


The reality of it all

by Moonlight (Mo_onlxght)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "wattpad" energy, F/F, M/M, every single character that came to mind is a part of this, very chaotic, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_onlxght/pseuds/Moonlight
Summary: Follow along with the story that is the chaotic reality of university students trying to live a normal life in modern times.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> started as an au on instagram but decided to make it a just words story

P O V | Yamaguchi

"Yamaguchi Tadashi!" The screech rang and it shook me to my core. 'Ah man, just a few more steps and I would've made it'. I slowly made my way to my mom, who stood there gaping at the bruise forming on my face. "Okaasan..." I nervously tugged at my earlobe and kept my gaze on the floor. 

She slowly moved my hair from my face and gasped as I flinched at the touch on the fresh bruise still forming. "Tadashi, not again. You need to get a hold of this situation" I glanced at her but quickly shifter my gaze back to the floor. 'If only it were that easy' I thought 'None of this makes any sense to me and I don't know what to do' 

"Was it him again?" she fiddled with the hair she had gone to move away from my face. "Yea, but please, don't do anything. He'll come around soon enough, he just needs time" She sighed and nodded, "This is the last time, please be careful" I hummed in response and made my way to my room.

I felt myself walking to my room, I felt every motion I did but I didn't feel like I was there. 'What was I thinking' I groaned as I threw myself onto the bed. 'Oh right, I wasn't. He told me to stay away, but little disobedient Tadashi just had to try to figure out what was bothering his friend' I sighed and shifted around until I was laying on my stomach. Pulling my phone out and staring at the screen that held a picture of us, me and my moon. 

*bzzt bzzt* 

I sigh as I get a new message. 'What now?'

Hina:  
Yams~ did you talk to him?

UGH, of course I just had to share everything with Hina. After all it's not like I really had anyone else. 

Yams:  
No, I missed him again. What a bummer, am I right? 

Bullshit, of course I talked to him, where do you think I got this bruise. Why did everything change so quickly, in a blink of an eye. "I should probably change into something more comfortable before sulking." I thought out loud as I dragged myself off the bed towards my closet. Pulling out a one of his old T-shirts and a pair of sweats. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and changed, ignoring the rest of the bruises hidden under my shirt. I hissed as I changed, a little too quickly. 

"Couldn't have gone a little easier on me, huh" I made my way back to my bed and looked up at the stars littering my ceiling. Stupid stars, stupid voice in my head reminding me of you every second, stupid boy not talking about his emotions.

It had been two months, and approximately three days since the incident. One night he was sleeping here, next to me and the next day he wouldn't even look at me or talk to me. I just wanted to be in his arms again. I wanted to help him and be there for him, but how was I supposed to do that without even knowing what was troubling him. I groaned once more before screaming into my pillow. Sobbing quietly as I felt the stress take over me and exhaust me putting me into a sad slumber.


	2. truth withheld

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey~" He cooed into my ear as he slid his arms around my waist and kissed my head. "Wanna come over later today?" A slight blush dusted my face, as I slowly nodded. "Yamaa~ stop getting so flustered, how long have we been together now?" I chuckled at his soft side, one only I saw. I wouldn't have had it any other way anyhow, such a salty boy with such a sweet side only for me. I giggled as I thought about him, while he held me. How silly!

"Yama, what's so funny?" I turned myself around, making sure to not get out of his hold, "Oh nothing, you big softie, gimme a kiss" I snickered as he huffed and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips moving in perfect sync. 'This is paradise' He pulled away, flustered. The bell rang and soon the hallways were becoming empty, "Wait for me at the gate? Our usual spot?" - "Of course moonlight" he smirked at his nickname and kissed my forehead before sputtering a quick goodbye. 

t i m e s k i p

"Moonlight's" POV

We were laying in me room, "My dad shouldn't be back till later tonight" I mumbled with a pout. 

See me and my dad never had the best relationship. He would come home drunk off his ass after a long day of doing god knows what. my mom was always gone on work trips, leaving me to deal with my dad on my own. Mostly by doing everything I needed to do and heading straight to bed before he got home. Always leaving before he woke up. It was the perfect system, for the past years me and my dad had little to no contact. Thankfully when we did he was always sober. I never had to deal with any abuse or anything of the sorts. 

"Bubs, if you want to sleepover so we can spend more time together you can, mom won't mind" Yams spoke softly as if one wrong move and I'd break. "I know Tadashi, but I've always been here when he comes home. Who knows how he'd react" He sighed and lifted his face to look at me, pressing kisses to my temple. "I know, I just miss you and wish we could spend more time but I also care about you and don't want to put you in harms way" he spoke nuzzling back into my neck. I stroked his hair and didn't say anything else. 

We laid there our breaths slowly syncing as we held each other.  
-  
My phone rang, indicating it was time for Tadashi to go home, I always dreaded having to put that stupid alarm.  
-  
I'm not sure how it ended up like this but the thought of being alone this one night struck something within me and as he was walking away I tugged on his sweater. "So, uh, does the offer still stand?"  
-  
Now here I was walking with him to his house, extra clothes in the bag slung over my shoulder. We got to his house and went straight to his room after I greeted his mom. Heading straight to bed.  
-  
The loud bangs at the door woke us abruptly, the screaming of my name. "Get you ass out here! Who do you think you are leaving without telling me!" I sighed as Yams looked at me with a concerned look. "Ahh go back to sleep yams, I'll just go with him before I cause anymore trouble." I grabbed my belongings and made my way out of the warm home.

*FLASHBACK OVER*


End file.
